User blog:Spikewitwicky/September 9, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
Wow, Cerebros really is sort of cut from my cloth. I keep reminding myself that even though Autobots are created as "fully mature" (meaning much of the knowledge that humans spend trying to learn in school is already programmed in - even though they'll continue to learn, and obviously, real-life experiences will provide its own knowledge), he's still only 3 months old. So, much like me when I was a kid, I wandered off to explore, then got into trouble, then had to have the Autobots bail me out. Even though my intentions wasn't to get into trouble - trouble just found me. Trouble found Cerebros last night. And it started with the most humble of intentions... Cerebros, who was still grieving for Star Saber, went to the neutral area of Harmonex to be with his thoughts. This is where the human side of me I think is working its way into his programming. To grieve, he decided to build a sculpture in Star Saber's honor. Humans obviously use art to work through grief. He was in neutral territory, things should have been fine, but Soundwave came up on him. And Cerebros...he has to start working on trust. They don't call them Decepticons for nothing. But he wants peace so much that he's willing to overlook some VERY obvious red flags. Mainly that it's Soundwave. Sure enough, Soundwave ignored the "neutral" agreement, and tried to apprehend Cerebros. This is when I started to freak out. When emotions get strong for any of us, it filters back to us. If I'm feeling elation, Cerebros feels it. If Cerebros feels frightened, I feel it. Soundwave called Megatron in. And the calvary had to be called. Stormfront, Springer, and this new Autobot, well, new to me, but not new to the Autobots - Starlock. Ratchet and I prepared the medbay, and I tried to fight through all of the terror I was feeling courtesy of Cerebros being frightened of being hunted. Starlock gets the easy MVP for the night. She ONE-SHOT NEUTRALIZED Megatron! I don't even think I've seen Optimus Prime do that! I don't know how she did it. It might have been one of those perfect shots. But she's not exactly Warpath (R.I.P.) - she's a medic. But whatever weapon she had, she was able to take a situation that would have guaranteed a full med bay and turned it into a situation where everyone barely had any scuff marks. That said, Stormfront had enough. He takes his job of looking after Cerebros very seriously. And he gave Cerebros a stern lecture, in front of everyone. And...apparently, I felt that too. Because when I came to, my face was wet with tears. Ratchet said I started crying and apologizing to him for inconveniencing him. Good lord, that was embarrassing. But as I was coming more and more into my own, I still felt a huge weight of shame, and it reminded me of when I was a kid after getting rescued. I felt sick that I put the Autobots in jeopardy. Worse, I felt some of the Autobots would hate me, and quickly remove dad and me from helping them. Cerebros, if you ever read this several decades from now, just remember, the Autobots will never give up on you. It sucks what you're feeling. But what you need to do is just do what Stormfront said...take this, learn from it. And just between you and me, you did nothing wrong - there's nothing wrong with wanting to make sure that those who you have lost are always remembered. But yeah, getting back to things - Ratchet wasn't happy with everything. He's keeping me here for one or two more days to run a bevy ot tests. Carly will work from home with Megan. Helperbot's got dad. But no disrespect to Helperbot...when I'm gone for awhile, I've noticed dad's usually worse off. Helperbot's great, but he needs human interaction, and usually Carly is too busy to do that. Besides, dad's my responsibility. But yeah, right now, I have to stay up here and work through this thing with all three of us. Category:Blog posts